bbpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowJade
Welcome! Note!!! Please Click the signature button when you are done with what you want to say. I can't tell who it is if you don't. Please do so. Hello Jade, thanks for creating this page, its gonna be lots of fun :) Hey Jade , i have just done my first edit , its about Pokémon and I have done all of it myself. Please look at it =D Come on chat XXBlitzUnicornoXx 18:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) your avatar is razenoïd, right??Blade0886 16:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yo waddup ^^ MeltedSnow 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC)MeltedSnow hey about my edits can u give me nore time my internet is gonna be off for 3 whole daysPegasus100 23:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) so what was my reward? MeltedSnow 11:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hey jade its me damian hart are u online coz u were on chat just now then said bye then damian and hell kerbecs rules yeah they are AWSAOME 21:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) uhm... is it something for me, the badge you just earned??Blade0886 13:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) NP no problem. here is the admin template. If any of you guys change your avatar, lemme know and I'll replace it. good luck on your wiki! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 17:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) here this is the link http://bbpclub.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AAdmin i was talking about the "encore". it's french...*sigh Blade0886 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) wow, you upgraded me??Blade0886 18:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ....You know what? do your own thing. We do not need this wiki, do not want to be a part of this wiki, do not want to join this wiki, etc. So good day sir, noone will be un-banned. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ?? Blade0886 09:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey does any of u knows how to mae a vote page? Icepegasus 12:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Icepegasus hi lin-lin! this is maya--i really like your site! 12:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC)maya WAddup :L Waddup :L 18:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) why is FB blocked? MeltedSnow 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes i did talk to her about it.Icepegasus 08:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC)icepegasus before doing a bakugan list, could be nice to answer to my fan warBlade0886 18:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) yes i havnt been around for a bit and im aback now YAY back here and back to edit my mum keeps turning off the internet so sorry i was off here for long Pegasus100 08:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i don't see why not, but if you do it, it will be the point of no-return on beywiki and fanon. i'm on chat.Blade0886 19:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) what do you want us to do??Blade0886 18:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i'll do what i canBlade0886 11:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) i hav this friend who's a bit interested om Beyblades, knows a bit about Pokemon and nothing about Bakugan. Should i invite her?Icepegasus 04:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Icepegasus recon's a user, are you spying?? 16:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) recon is an enemy of mine he's also a friend of Ed and other admins Asansol blaze 09:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i don't have a ds.Blade0886 14:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) i have a wii, but i don't know how to put internet.Blade0886 15:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I am so so so so sorry i havnt been on my internet keeps going off im so sorry and to be honest i dont really care if u take away my admin coz i know im a good person and i still deserve it so yeah pegasus100